1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of producing a rhythm game, and a computer program for executing the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game service interfacing with music has been provided. In general, the game service interfacing with music provides a package of music and a game. In this regard, a service interfacing with music has an issue related to a copyright of music. As a result, the service has been provided based on a limited music source.